


iridescent, effervescent

by lilcrickee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee
Summary: The picture can’t really do the real thing justice, Johnny muses. It’s a black and white snapshot of Mark, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. His hair is still pushed back off his forehead from the photoshoot they were at earlier, traces of makeup still clinging to his eyes. Even though it’s smudged, Johnny thinks it makes Mark look exceptionally beautiful, like even with all the flaws he still shines brighter than anything Johnny’s ever seen.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 38
Kudos: 400





	iridescent, effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> part two of mark's birthday extravaganza! this was inspired by the fact that mark apparently doesn't think he has any sex appeal? what??? silly boy. 
> 
> unbeta'd.

“Wow, look at you.”

The flash of the Polaroid camera illuminates the room momentarily, white light contrasting with the soft yellow glow from Johnny’s lamp. There’s the soft _whirrr_ of the camera as it spits out the picture, then nothing as Johnny examines the photo. He can tell Mark is watching him with bated breath.

The picture can’t really do the real thing justice, Johnny muses. It’s a black and white snapshot of Mark, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. His hair is still pushed back off his forehead from the photoshoot they were at earlier, traces of makeup still clinging to his eyes. Even though it’s smudged, Johnny thinks it makes Mark look exceptionally beautiful, like even with all the flaws he still shines brighter than anything Johnny’s ever seen.

“Hyung,” Mark says, quiet but tense. He fidgets underneath the weight of Johnny across his thighs.

“You look gorgeous, baby,” Johnny says, handing Mark the photo. “So sexy.”

Mark’s blush heats his cheeks and travels all the way down his chest. He sets the photo down on the bedside table and bites his lip. “‘M not,” he mumbles. Johnny snaps another photo.

“Of course you are,” Johnny replies, shaking the photo as he waits for it to develop. He sets the camera down and leans over Mark, bracketing his head with his forearms. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours that makes you think you aren’t?”

Mark turns his head, shy and a little uncertain. Johnny kisses the cheek that’s been presented to him. “Ah, hyung,” Mark whines. “It’s nothing.”

Johnny sits up again, takes in the long line of Mark’s throat, the broadness of his shoulders. Strong, corded muscles in his arms, flat stomach with the hint of abs. Cutest belly button Johnny’s ever seen. He shuffles backwards down the bed so he can lean in and suck a bruise into the skin above the waistband of Mark’s underwear.

Mark sighs, hips shifting lightly into Johnny’s touch. He’s so responsive, so sensitive. Johnny loves it. He thinks Mark is beautiful always, but there’s something effervescent about him like this: stripped and laid bare for only Johnny to see. For Johnny’s eyes only. Now he just needs Mark to see how beautiful he is too.

Johnny works his way back up Mark’s body, sucking bruises in random intervals across his skin until Mark’s torso is littered with him. He leaves one right along the edge of a collarbone before pulling back. Mark whines at the loss, pouts like he doesn’t know exactly how weak Johnny is for him.

Johnny scoops up the camera, fits the viewfinder to his eye. “Tilt your head back a little, baby,” he says softly. He leans forward a little, splays a hand possessively across the jut of Mark’s hip, just along the bottom edge of the frame. The flash of the camera is bright again.

The picture, when it develops, is obscene looking: bruises stark against Mark’s skin, head tilted back and lips parted just barely. The glint of the ring on Johnny’s finger where his hand is wrapped around Mark’s hip. Johnny groans.

“Look at this one,” he says, passing the picture to Mark and setting the camera on the table, out of harm's way. He’s done with the pictures. For now, at least. He’s certain he’ll want some more later, too.

Mark’s eyes are glassy as they scan the photo, lips spit-slick as he licks them unconsciously. Johnny would love nothing more than to have those lips wrapped around his cock, but he’s certain that if he lets Mark blow him he won’t last very long, and this isn’t about him. It’s about Mark.

“Hyung,” Mark breathes, eyes never straying from the photo. 

Johnny sits back a little further on Mark’s thighs, rubbing a hand over Mark’s belly, just shy of where he’s starting to tent the front of his briefs. “Do you see now, baby?” he asks, digging into one of the bruises he left. “See what I see? Someone gorgeous. Someone strong. You look like you came right out of one of my dreams, Mark, except you’re real. You’re real and you’re here and you’re _mine_.”

The moan that falls out of Mark’s mouth is low and almost pained sounding, like the compliments hurt something inside him. Johnny doesn’t understand why Mark can’t see exactly how hot he is. He leans in again, this time capturing Mark’s lips in a searing kiss.

Almost automatically, Mark’s arms come up to loop around Johnny’s neck and pull him closer. The room feels hotter as Johnny lets more of his weight rest on Mark, their bodies sticking together when the sweat builds between them. Johnny licks into Mark’s mouth, swallows every soft sigh and eager moan that Mark can’t seem to hold back. 

“Mine,” Johnny growls against Mark’s lips. Mark shudders underneath him. “My beautiful Mark Lee.”

He can feel Mark’s hips trying their best to grind up against him. It only takes Johnny a moment to decide what he wants to do. Some nights it’s easy: he loves to tease Mark -- inside and outside the bedroom -- but he can’t wait tonight. He’s so turned on, so enamoured, so in love. Mark deserves everything that Johnny can give him.

He pulls back, much to Mark’s protest, but reaches for the waistband of Mark’s underwear like an apology. Mark lifts his hips immediately, cock springing free and leaving a smear of precome on his thigh. Johnny groans.

“Fuck,” he says, dragging Mark’s underwear down his legs as he climbs off the bed. He tosses the garment somewhere to his left and strips off his own briefs in record time before crawling back up. Mark’s already managed to retrieve the lube from the drawer in Johnny’s bedside table. 

Mark looks like a dream, laid bare for him on the bed, but Johnny has a better idea. He snags the lube from Mark’s hand but gestures for him to sit up. “C’mon,” he says. “Want you on top today.”

If possible, Mark seems to blush even redder. “Oh, Johnny, I don’t know,” he says, but he’s already moving so that Johnny can lie down. When he settles over Johnny’s hips, he looks nervous.

“You don’t like it?” Johnny asks, running a hand up Mark’s thigh before popping the cap on the lube and spilling some onto his fingers. He ushers Mark forward a little more so he can reach around and trace his hole gently. Mark whimpers at the touch and grinds back.

“I -- _oh_ \-- it’s okay,” Mark stutters. Johnny slips two fingers into him in quick succession, watching the way Mark’s eyes roll at the stretch, the way he tips his head back as he tries to register both the discomfort and the pleasure.

“I want to be able to look at you, to watch you,” Johnny grunts, pumping his fingers into Mark. He’s so hard it’s almost distracting. “Want to see you get yourself off on me.”

“Oh,” Mark moans, tipping forward to brace himself on Johnny’s chest. His hair is starting to fall out of the perfect coif that the stylists had set it in, the sweat and the humid air of the bedroom working through the hairspray. Johnny slips a third finger into Mark, groaning when Mark clenches around him.

“You’re so tight, baby,” he murmurs. He pets at Mark’s rim with his thumb, teasing at the hot stretch of skin around his fingers. Mark sucks in a sharp breath, body tensing minutely until Johnny runs a placating hand down his side. “Been so long since we’ve been able to do this, hm?”

“Yeah,” Mark saves, voice cracking. It’s close to a sob. “Missed -- missed you, hyung.”

Johnny props himself up on his elbow, coaxes Mark down so they can kiss. It’s not as dirty as before, just soft, sweet presses of their lips as Mark slowly relaxes around Johnny’s fingers. Johnny loves it, getting to feel the moment that Mark lets down his walls and accepts him.

“Okay, baby,” Johnny murmurs against his lips. “I think you’re ready.”

Mark makes a disgruntled noise as Johnny pulls his fingers free, but he’s already reaching behind himself for Johnny’s dick. Johnny hisses at the contact, trying his best not to buck into Mark’s touch and unbalance him from his hips. Mark just makes a low whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Lube,” he gasps, and Johnny dutifully lubes up his hand, slathers it over his dick so that Mark can position it under him, the head resting against his rim.

“You’re so big,” Mark comments breathily, swivelling his hips. Johnny hisses at the sensation; he’s so sensitive. Mark ignores him, keeps the pressure up, the light tilt to his hips until Johnny finally slips inside. “I think that’s really hot, Johnny hyung.”

Johnny lets out an airy laugh. “Yeah?” he asks, hands coming up to Mark’s hips to steady him as Mark slowly fucks himself down on Johnny. Each rise and fall of his hips lets a little more of Johnny slide into him.

“I -- when I look at you I see someone who is -- fuck -- so, so hot. You’re insane, Johnny. Everyone loves you -- _I love you_ \-- but you’re just. You’re so big. Strong. Masculine. I don’t -- sometimes I feel like I’m not -- I’m not like that.”

By the time Mark’s done babbling, he’s sunk himself all the way down so that their hips are flush. Johnny can’t help but groan. Mark is so tight, and he clenches periodically, trying to adjust to the way Johnny is stretching him.

“Mark,” he says, once he feels like he’s not about to come at the first movement of Mark’s hips. “That’s -- you don’t have to be all big and muscular to be sexy.”

Gently, Mark lifts his hips just a little before dropping them back down. The friction feels so good on Johnny’s cock. “I know, I know,” Mark says, setting a slow and easy rhythm. “But I just -- that’s what I find sexy.”

_And I don’t see myself that way,_ is what he leaves unspoken.

Johnny rubs his hands across Mark’s waist, trails them up so he can thumb at Mark’s nipples. He knows Mark’s not insecure by nature, but he has the tendency to hyper-focus, to latch onto an idea and not let it go. Johnny doesn’t know when Mark got it into his head that being big and muscular was the blueprint for sexy, but he’s determined to chase the thought right out of his head. 

Mark tilts his head back and sighs as Johnny starts to pick up the pace. “Baby,” Johnny murmurs. “Mark.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re crazy sexy, you know that?” Johnny asks. He pulls his knees up, plants his feet flat on the bed to give something for Mark to lean into. With the new angle, Mark can’t seem to keep the noises from spilling out of his mouth every time he seats himself fully again. 

“Maybe on stage,” Mark says. 

“Off stage, too,” Johnny insists. He reaches out, threads his fingers through Mark’s. “Mark, c’mon. You’re so hot.”

“You have to say that,” Mark says, but there’s a tinge of laughter to his voice as he picks up the pace. “You’re my boyfriend.”

Johnny can’t help but smile. He squeezes Mark’s hands, groans at the way Mark clenches around him in turn. He’s so hot inside, wet from the lube. Like velvet. “Yeah, and what do you think made me want to be your boyfriend in the first place?” he asks. He waits until Mark’s pulling up off him again before he bucks his hips up, slamming into Mark just as he’s rocking back down. It startles a shout from Mark’s mouth.

“Hyung!” he exclaims, gripping Johnny’s hands tighter as Johnny starts to rock his hips in time with Mark’s.

“I mean, yeah, you’re funny and talented and stupidly earnest and kind,” Johnny grunts, hips canting up to meet Mark’s. Their skin slaps together lewdly. “But I’m crazy attracted to you, Mark. I think you’re hot as fuck.”

A sob rips its way out of Mark’s mouth. He’s tipping forward, so Johnny unlaces their hands, wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and hauls him down so that they’re chest to chest. Mark immediately buries his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, panting wetly as Johnny fucks up into him, chasing release. He can feel Mark’s cock rubbing against his abs, leaving a sticky wetness there that will be a pain to clean up.

“You’re so hot, fuck,” Johnny groans. His hands trail down to grip Mark’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. If he stretches his fingers, he can feel where his cock is prying Mark open, can feel the hot, thin skin of his rim where it flutters around him. “All the time. When you’re serious and focusing on something, or when you’re smiling and laughing. Your eyes. Holy fuck. The best, baby. You’re the best.”

“Ah! Johnny!” Mark sobs. The noises are spilling out of him unbidden every time Johnny thrusts up into him. They’re high pitched and a little whiny, but Johnny doesn't mind. He loves that he can fuck the coherency right out of Mark, that he can get Mark so far out of his own head that he doesn’t pay attention to the noises he makes. It gets him going like nothing else.

“I love you,” Johnny tells him, tilting his head so he can press a kiss to Mark’s hair. He desperately wants Mark to know this, that besides everything else, this is the one thing that Mark has to listen to. “I love how strong and sensual you are, how gracefully you move when you dance. I love how effortlessly coy you are, ‘kay? I love you. All of you. The dorky, silly parts. The sexy parts. Everything. You’re mine, Mark, but I’m yours, too. You’ve got all of me.”

Mark cries out and spills between them suddenly, cock rubbing through the mess on Johnny’s abs. It’s a surprise. Normally Johnny’s better about keeping track of when he thinks Mark might come, but there’d been no tells this time, like the orgasm had been punched out him. His hole flutters around Johnny, clenching so tightly that for a moment Johnny can’t move at all. “Fuck, fuck,” he mutters, petting at Mark’s rim, trailing his fingers up to press into his perinium, fondle his balls. Mark sobs.

Johnny brings his hands back up to wrap around Mark’s waist, hugging him close. He presses more kisses to Mark’s hair, to his temple, to his cheek when Mark turns his head. Mark’s crying; Johnny can feel the tears hot on his neck, so he shushes him gently, rocks them carefully and rubs a hand up Mark’s back. He knows Mark gets overwhelmed sometimes, like the pleasure is too much. He’s still clenching weakly around Johnny every once in a while, like he wants the reminder that Johnny’s still there.

After a moment, the sniffling stops and Mark’s breathing evens out again. Johnny presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you, too,” Mark says after a long moment. “Of course. I love you, too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Johnny says, aiming for a joke. It works, because Mark giggles. 

Johnny’s a patient man, but his cock is aching. “Baby,” he says, turning Mark’s head with a finger on his chin so they can kiss. Mark licks into his mouth immediately, humming as he sucks on Johnny’s tongue. “Can I - ?”

“Oh, hyung, yeah,” Mark breathes. He rocks his hips back, whines as his soft cock drags along Johnny’s abs. “Want it. Want you to come in me. Love it when you come in me. Love how you take care of me so well. That’s the sexiest part about you, did you know that? How big your heart is? How much you are? That’s so hot, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Johnny groans. He fucks his hips up into Mark, setting a brutal pace that will get him to the edge quickly. There’s no point in drawing this out anymore. He just wants to come and then settle down with Mark in his arms.

Mark’s whimpering in his ear, clutching at his shoulders as he rides out Johnny’s frantic rhythm. “Hyung,” he whines, mouthing hotly at Johnny’s jaw. “Hyung, I love you.”

It’s this, more than anything, that tips Johnny over the edge. He groans as his orgasm hits him, hips stuttering up into Mark, trying to prolong the high for as long as he can. Mark clenches weakly around him, whining at the sensation of being filled. 

When Johnny finally feels a little more coherent, Mark is still weakly fluttering around him. He’s got one hand behind him, tracing his own rim, sighing shakily against Johnny’s skin as he plays with where they’re connected.

“Dirty baby,” Johnny mutters, kissing Mark’s temple. 

“‘S hot,” Mark murmurs, though Johnny can’t tell if he means the sex or the actual heat of their bodies.

Mark makes absolutely no move to get off him, so Johnny doesn’t disturb him. He pets Mark’s hair, coos at him gently and kneads one ass cheek just to feel the muscle there. Mark sighs, content.

Johnny tilts his head, intent on pressing more kisses to Mark’s forehead, when his eye catches on the camera on the bedside table. Without jostling Mark, he reaches out and snags it.

“What’s that?” Mark murmurs sleepily. 

“Camera,” Johnny replies. “Can I take a picture?”

Mark hums in lieu of a proper reply, so Johnny holds the camera up above them, trying to discern the angle from the tiny reflective mirror on the front. After he’s certain that they’re both in the frame, he tilts his head against Mark’s, closing his eyes as he presses the shutter.

The flash is bright, even behind his eyelids. He blinks a couple times as the photo prints out, snags it from the top of the camera so he can put it back on the table. Mark hums happily. 

Slowly, the picture develops. It’s -- sweet. The soft stretch of Mark’s bare shoulders, the hint of one of Johnny’s tattoos poking out from under Mark’s arm. The way their faces are tipped close together, the easy, fond smile on Johnny’s face. The part of Mark’s lips. 

“Hey,” Johnny says, feeling like his chest might break apart with how much love is sitting in his heart. “Look at this.”

Mark opens his eyes and blinks a few times to get them to focus. He takes the picture from Johnny’s hand and examines it quietly. 

“I like it,” he says finally. “We look very - “

“Cute?” Johnny offers.

Mark’s nose wrinkles. “I was going to say sexy,” he complains, which just makes Johnny laugh. He tilts Mark’s chin up, catches his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“Of course it is,” he says against Mark’s lips, pressing kisses between each words. “How could it not be when the focus is on the sexiest guy I know?”

“Hyung,” Mark whines, but he’s smiling against Johnny’s lips, and that’s enough. He’s more than happy to tell Mark as many times as he needs that he’s hot, that he’s got all the sex appeal in the world, but for now he’s content to rest, to hold happiness in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/monstplaza) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/monstplaza).


End file.
